


Ver la tradición

by mysV



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Chalacta, Cultura, Español | Spanish, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Tradiciones Nativas, jedi order
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysV/pseuds/mysV
Summary: A lo lejos, los murmullos continúan, la arena y la tierra de su planeta natal se levantan por el viento y hace que le piquen los ojos. Depa no los cierra, porque ella ve claramente lo que está haciendo mal aquí.Chalacta no era el más liberal de todos los planetas de la República.
Relationships: Depa Billaba & Caleb Dume
Kudos: 7





	Ver la tradición

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Bienvenidos a este Fic en el que decidí explorar la cultura del un planeta del que básicamente no se sabe nada. Esta es un simple exploración de las tradiciones que, según mi headcanon, una Jedi de Chalacta tendría de enfrentar. Por favor no se lo tomen muy en serio. 
> 
> Además, el Fandom de la Guerra de los Clones en español es muy pequeño, pensé que sería una buena idea contribuir con este trabajo.

Chalacta no era el más liberal de todos los planetas de la República.

Por supuesto que no era como los mundos del Borde Exterior, en donde la existencia en sí misma era un reto y un desafío diario para sus habitantes. No, Chalacta no era Tatooine, Mygeeto, Zygerria o Nel Hutta. Chalacta no se parecía en nada a esos mundos.

Pero tampoco era como Naboo o Coruscant, planetas en dónde la gran mayoría de las personas podían vivir el tipo de vida que quisieran sin ser juzgados por ello.

La Maestra Jedi, Depa Billaba, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de pensar en las normas sociales de su planeta. Las conocía, las respetaba, pero no las practicaba activamente. Ella, como todos los otros miembros de la Orden, era primero una Jedi, luego una servidora de la Fuerza y la Paz, y solo después de esas definiciones, ella podía empezar a describirse a sí misma con la cultura de su planeta natal.

Pero ahora, cuando caminaba por las arenosas calles de una pequeña ciudad chalactana, esas descripciones culturales y normas sociales empezaban a ganar peso sobre sus hombros.

Ella no estaba haciendo nada mal, pensaba, su cabello estaba recogido en las trenzas tradicionales que las chalactanas usan, entre sus cejas estaba la joya que las chalactanas usaban prácticamente desde el día en que nacían. Vestía las túnicas de los Jedi, de su mano llevaba un niño, que no era otro que su Padawan. No había nada mal con ella, no había ni una sola cosa que pudiera causar las miradas que sentía en su espalda y los murmullos que escuchaba detrás de ellos.

Sí, eran una Jedi y un Padawan, de camino al mercado local después de resolver una pequeña disputa tribal en una remota aldea. Pero la gente de este planeta estaban familiarizados con la Orden Jedi, ellos era una distracción mínima en medio de la tumultuosa situación de la Galaxia.

— ¡Oye, Jedi, espera! ¿Es verdad que ustedes son todas vírgenes? – Un hombre, que se paraba fuera de su tienda de licores, le grita apenas pasan frente al comercio- ¡Sí es así, tú ya vas treinta años tarde!- Depa lo escucha reír junto con su empleado, que también había salido solo para ver a la Jedi.

Caleb aprieta repentinamente su mano, su sorpresa e indignación atraviesan filosas el vínculo que ambos comparten en la Fuerza. Su joven aprendiz incluso se da vuelta para ver a quienes, en su mente, han insultado a su maestra. Caleb estaba abriendo la boca para gritar algo de vuelta cuando Depa jala su mano con dureza y lo obliga a caminar más rápido, alejándose del lugar.

— ¿Qué?... ¡Maestra! ¿Por qué nos vamos? – Caleb está sorprendido, herido por el irrespeto a su maestra. – ¿Maestra, por qué no le haz dicho algo a ese hombre?- Sí, definitivamente está herido, él suelta su mano y empieza caminar junto ella, mirándola, esperando que ella le explicara la situación. Depa estaría mintiendo si dijera que, en lo profundo de su corazón, no estaba conmovida por la forma en la que Caleb confiaba en ella para que le indicará cómo funcionaba las cosas en esta Galaxia en la que vivían.

— Padawan, no hay nada que explicar. – Sí había, de hecho, mucho que explicar, pero Caleb aún estaba muy joven para ello. – Tampoco hay nada que defender.

Depa volvió a tomar su mano y rápidamente continuaron su camino al mercado. Ella solo quería comprar té de miel chalactano, el favorito de ella, de su Maestro y también de su aprendiz. Depa tampoco tenía ninguna necesidad de llevar a Caleb de la mano, él era un niño, pero ya tenía más de doce años y era un Jedi en entrenamiento, no corría riesgo de perderse, porque el vínculo entre ambos los mantenía unidos. Ella solo lo llevaba de la mano porque hacía que el recorrido fuese más fácil y así atraían menos miradas.

Lo llevaba de la mano, porque Depa sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo mal.

Llegar a Chalacta, resolver un inofensivo malentendido local, ir al mercado, comprar el té, era fácil. Ser Jedi, ser la aprendiz del Maestro Mace Windu, manejar el Vaapad, ser Miembro del Consejo, ver como inicia una guerra, ser ferozmente atacada, caer en coma, despertar para saber que todo había cambiado, criar a Caleb Dume, liderar un nuevo Batallón del Gran Ejercito de la República, todo eso era menos fácil, pero no eran cosas que la hicieran retroceder o dudar.

¿Ver a las otras mujeres chalactanas? Eso sí creaba un vacío en el estómago de Depa, un vacío muy profundo.

De acuerdo con la tradición de su planeta, ella debía haberse casado hace mucho más de una década con algún hombre que su familia hubiese elegido. En esos años, Depa habría tenido que seguir usando sus trenzas, pero con un grueso manto sobre su cabeza, todo mientras cuidaba a los numerosos niños que por obligación tendría que haber tenido.

Las chalactanas debían llevar a sus hijos siempre con ellas, tomados de la mano para que todos notarán que el niño era legítimo, y que la mujer era casada. Una chalactana de la edad de Depa, sola con un niño que en realidad no se parecía mucho a ella, y con sus trenzas descubiertas para que todos las vieran al pasar por la calle, era como ver a una niña perdida en el cuerpo de una mujer.

Ni hablar de su Sable de Luz, una chalactana nunca llevaría consigo un objeto amenazante o con el que pudiera defenderse o herir.

Con las bolsas de té en mano, y con muchas otras responsabilidades en las que pensar. Depa intentó de dejar de prestar atención al susurro de la Fuerza que indicaba que la atención de los locales estaba puesta en ella.

Caleb corría en frente de ella, un par de metros alejado de su Maestra, ansioso por regresar a su nave. Un niño chalactano que corría solo, sin ninguno de sus padres a la vista, no podía ser más que un bastardo. Una mujer chalactana, sin manto, que miraba al niño de lejos, no podía ser más que una indecente.

— ¡Caleb, detente! – Depa lo llama, el tono de su voz no acepta un no por respuesta. Su Padawan se detiene de inmediato y se vuelve para mirarla.

— ¿Maestra? – El niño la mira, ella extiende su mano hacía él.

— Ven. – Él obedece y va a hacía ella, su mano toma la de su maestra.

Depa apenas pone fuerza en su agarre, no lo está sujetando bien, él podría soltarla y empezar a correr nuevamente si quisiera. Caleb aún es muy joven, pero al menos sabe comportarse cuando la situación así lo exige.

Depa estaba agradecida y orgullosa por eso.

A lo lejos, los murmullos continúan, la arena y la tierra de su planeta natal se levantan por el viento y hace que le piquen los ojos. Depa lo ignora, pero Caleb levanta la mano que no está sujetando la de la Jedi y la pone sobre sus ojos cerrados, para protegerlos del viento.

Depa no los cierra, porque ella ve claramente lo que está haciendo mal aquí, en Chalacta.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
